Fat Bottomed Girls
by scarlett2112
Summary: A day at the amusement park leads to some fun and sexy hijinks for Damon and Elena. *Happy Birthday LittlePrince8*


**_Happy Birthday Jarka. It's the 18th where you are..._**

* * *

It's a bright summer morning, warm but not too hot, perfect for a day at the amusement park. The sky is dotted with a smattering of wispy cotton-like clouds. Holding Damon's hand, they wait their turn to purchase their tickets. The gate isn't too far ahead of them anymore. Customers are becoming increasingly excited and the little kids are impatient as they take those few steps forward. Elena is surprised by the size of the crowd, she's brimming with nervous energy herself. Faint music is audible beyond the tall gates and an occasional happy scream pierces the air. She suspects they come from kids on the roller coaster or one of the daredevil rides.

As they move closer to the entrance, the massive structures of the rides come into view, the roller coaster, the Boomerang, the Half Pipe, the Sling-Shot, the Mind Eraser and the Tower of Doom are visible from Elena's vantage point. Damon points to XLR8R, "We're so going on that one."

"According to the brochure, it says guests are pulled up 150 feet in the air and dropped in a full free fall. I don't know, Damon..."

"If you're scared...?" he raises an eyebrow, looking at her teasingly.

"I won't say no absolutely but I need some time to consider it."

"Deal." Squeezing her hand, he winks at her just as they reach the ticket box.

As soon as Damon pays their fee and after their hands are stamped, they step onto the midway. Elena smiles at the young children, they're eating their sweets and snacks. Scoops of ice cream wobble perilously over the cones and drip down their tiny fingers as they melt. Some munch on brightly colored soft strands of cotton candy that dissolves on their tongues.

Now that they're inside the park, the colossal rides and stomach-churning iron monsters splashed with apple red, bright yellows, oranges and greens are more impressive. Damon sighs at the long lines of people waiting to get on each ride as far as his eyes can see. Teenagers squeal high pitched screams as the go up and down the slopes of the roller coaster.

There are numerous ice cream and refreshment stands. The mouthwatering aroma of the grilled turkey legs, chicken strips and burgers mix in with the sweet smells of kettle corn, cotton candy and funnel cakes. When Elena sees a frozen ice stand, she links her arm with one of his and drags him over there. She orders blue raspberry while he orders grape. While sucking on the luscious treat, they watch some kids playing the ring toss game. Damon hands her his ice cup and points to the shooting gallery.

Elena follows him over, her eyes drifting towards the top of the tent to see the cute fluffy teddy bears, alligators, sloths among many shapes of stuffed animals. "What do you want?"

"How do you know you're going to win?" she asks quirking a brow.

Rolling his eyes, he leans forward for a good luck kiss and then pays the man. Picking up the rifle, he shoots several rounds finally winning the prize. He chooses the sloth much to Elena's delight.

"I love you," she squeals, raising on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly on the lips.

"That's all?"

Leaning close to his ear, she pulls the lobe into her mouth and bathes it with her tongue. When she lets go with a plop, she whispers in a husky rasp, "Later." She laughs when she feels Damon shiver against her. With her sloth in one hand and holding Damon's hand with the other, they continue their trek down the midway, enjoying the sights and sounds of the theme park. Balloons of all colors shapes and sizes are everywhere she looks. Clowns entertain the children with their big shoes and red round noses and bright orange hair.

When they finally reach the enormously huge, blood-red colored Ferris wheel, Elena drags him into the line. Waiting their turn, they watch the people of all ages with smiles on their faces as it goes round and round. Damon jerks his head at the sound of adrenalin fueled screams of young adolescents as they fly through the air on the Sling Shot. Finally it's their turn to get on the ride. The carny guy makes her leave her sloth with him. Elena warns him it better be there when they get off or he'll have her to deal with. Damon chuckles when he slides in beside her in the seat.

"That's my girl."

Smiling, she wraps her arms around his and snuggles against him, her head on his shoulder as the ride moves just enough to let the seat below them fill. As soon as the woman and child are safely inside, the ride resumes uninterrupted. Although it's not the fastest ride or even the most fun, it's still Elena's favorite because of the romance attached to it.

Reaching the top, they see the entire park, rides, people, the water park, wave pool, tents and restaurants which remind Damon that he's hungry. "Let's get something to eat when we're done."

"Sure, I could eat," she smiles, raising her eyes to meet his and sharing a luminous smile with him. After one more rotation, the ride stops and they hop off. The young guy wordlessly hands Elena her sloth. Nodding, she steps in beside Damon and they walk around to find something that sounds good. There's pizza, chicken, Philly steak sandwiches, turkey legs, popcorn and so much else. When Damon's eyes land on a Subway sign, he drags Elena with him to stand in line. He orders her a tuna sub on wheat while he picks the turkey, bacon and avocado on Italian bread.

Once they have their food, they go outside and are fortunate to find an unoccupied picnic table. Looking to her left, Elena sees someone making an orgasm face while eating a funnel cake. The whipped cream, cherry pie filling and powdered sugar delight makes her mouth water. Using her head, she gestures for Damon to take a look. "We're getting one of those for dessert."

Laughing, he agrees and takes a big bite out of his sub. She's eating hers, minding her own business when she realizes her boyfriend has been uncharacteristically quiet for a few minutes. Turning her head, her mouth drops slightly when she sees him gawking at a full figured woman's voluptuous behind. It's big and round with huge cheeks that sway from side to side as she moves slowly away from them. Gritting her teeth, she grabs his ear and gives it a good jerk. Snapping out of it, Damon glares at her as if she has two heads.

"Ow!" he hisses, "What's that for?"

"What's that for?" she repeats, her eyes narrowing on his. "You were ogling that woman's ass."

"Well, yeah... I'm a man, Elena. That's what guys do."

"Really and what would you say if you caught me ogling Tyler's or Stefan's?"

"Oh come on, Elena, it's not as though I'm going to chase her down and bang her here. I love you, but you have to admit, it was a fine ass," he laughs, winking at her.

"You're a pig! Is mine not _fine_ enough for you?"

"Are we really going to fight about this?"

"You started it."

"Elena, I only looked, I didn't touch."

"You didn't answer my question, does mine not meet your standards?"

"I'm not doing this here," he posits, sticking the last bite of sandwich in his mouth. After swallowing it down, he stands up and points towards the funnel cake stand. "I'll get dessert."

"Fine," she fumes, picking up her sub for another bite. When he returns with her funnel cake, she begrudgingly picks up the fork and starts to eat it, sharing it with him. When they get to the last bite, Damon spears it with his fork to feed it to her.

"Are you trying to plump me up so my ass looks like that?"

"Elena," he starts to crack up but swallows it back when he sees the fire in her eyes. "Can we forget about this, please? I'm sorry I looked okay? Let's go on some rides."

Rolling her eyes, she gets up and throws their garbage away. When Damon offers his hand, she reluctantly entwines her fingers with his. They spend the rest of the day and early evening laughing and having fun. By they time they change into their swim suits, his earlier indiscretion has been forgotten, at least for now.

Together they take a dip into the wave pool, splashing each other and when she surfaces after diving off the board in the deeper end, Damon brushes her stringy hair out of her face and then his lips are on hers. He dips his tongue into her mouth and she returns as good as she gets. His hands cradle her face, pulling her closer as their lips slide against each other. It isn't until a guy cannonballs off the board that they part, the shockwaves separating them.

"Let's go home," she whispers, stealing one more quick kiss before swimming to the edge and dragging herself out of the water.

* * *

After stepping out of the shower, Elena wraps a towel around her body and moves in front of the mirror. Picking up her long toothed comb, she starts to run it through her hair to get the tangles out. Hearing laughter, she looks out the door, smiling when she sees Damon rolling, his arms around his middle. Glancing at the TV, she sees he's watching an old black and white comedy flick.

Bringing her eyes back to her own reflection, she screws her lips up as she looks critically at her behind, shifting and swaying her hips. Shaking her head, she pulls her pajamas off the towel bar and slips them on.

"You do realize that pajamas are the most unnecessary garment ever invented," Damon says from behind her, his voice slightly rough from watching her slip into them. Turning, she smiles at the way his eyes roam hungrily over her scantily clad body.

"Really?" she asks skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Really," he replies, bobbing his head.

Rolling hers at him, she steps back into the bathroom and pulls her robe off the hook. While sliding her arms in, she glances in the mirror noticing the darkening leer in his azure blue eyes.

"What?"

"Although... you look pretty sexy in that negligee."

"Thanks." She smiles for a moment before a serious look washes over her face.

"Damon?"

"Elena?"

"Can I ask you something and get a serious answer?" She turns around and leans against the bathroom sink.

"Anything."

"Okay... you have to be honest with me, you do know what that means right?"

"Yes, Elena." he looks rather flustered with her.

"Okay..." she releases her lower lip from between her teeth and takes a deep breath. "I've been wondering.. um.. do you think that I... uh...?"

"Spit it out."

"Do you like my ass... I mean your eyes nearly popped out of your head the way you were looking at that woman."

With his mouth hanging open, he shakes his head just slightly . _She seriously didn't ask him that did she?_ "Huh?"

With a sigh, she repeats, "Do you like my butt?"

Still not believing what he's hearing, he walks backwards till his legs hit the bed and then he sits down. "Elena, it's perfect."

"You really believe that?" she asks, and looks over her shoulder at her bottom staring back at her in the mirror. "I'm not so certain I believe you after this afternoon." Walking close to the bed, she's shocked when he reaches out to grab her hands, pulling her close enough to trap her legs between his knees.

"Elena, your behind..." he starts to say, moving his hands to caress the supple curves of her bottom, "is incredible."

She looks at him rather skeptically. "If it's so incredible, why did you drool over that fat bottomed girl? And don't try to deny it, I saw you wipe the corners of your mouth."

"I wiped my mouth because we were eating."

"Yeah right," she scoffs, her fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

"Elena, that meant nothing but in my defense, you know what they say?"

"No, what do they say?"

"Fat bottomed girls make the rockin' world go round."

Elena cracks up, "You're really going to use 'Queen' as your defense?"

"Of course, he quips, kneading her flesh. "And besides, I get to touch yours."

"And if I say no?" she quirks a brow playfully at him.

Running his hands enthusiastically over her curves, his blue eyes darken rapidly. "You won't. For your information, I've had my eye on your bum since the first time I saw you give it an enthusiastic wiggle," he pauses to give it a squeeze, "when you showed up looking for my boring baby bro."

"Did you now?" she teases in a soft voice as she moves between his spread legs.

"Imagine me with a painful bulge and no one but me and a bottle of shower cream to take care of said problem?" he sighs, making her roll with laughter, as he pulls her body closer to his and slides his fingers underneath her pajama top to caress the flawless skin of her belly.

Knowing it drives him nuts, she bites her lower lip as she sways slightly in his arms. "And what did you do about it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot," he says, gesticulating the dots animatedly with his index finger before leaning in to peck her lush lips.

"I know you keep that cream in your shower for a reason," she teases, threading her fingers through his messy dark hair.

"Let's just say... I imagined it was your hand wrapped around me while I... and leave it at that." With deft fingers, he slides her bottoms down her long legs, leaving her bare from the waist down. Hearing her breath catch, he looks up and smiles at the arousal in her dark brown eyes.

"So, to get back to where this crazy conversation all started, your ass is perfect," he reassures her, his thumbs gently making circles on the soft skin of her hips.

"Promise," she stutters, unsure of what they were even talking about as his fingers continue to caress her. Feeling a delicious throb begin to burn and spread in her belly, Elena squeezes her thighs together. "Da... Damon..."

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he brings his mouth to her ear. "I'm attempting to get you naked and have my way with you."

"I sort of like that idea," she says coyly, sucking in a breath as he slides his hand into her top to palm her breast and using his thumb to tease her nipple till it's firm and taut. "ooh..." she trails off, her head falling back as he moves his other one between her legs, cupping her lady parts.

Moaning at the slickness that meets his fingers, he pulls his lips from her ear and lifts his eyes to meet her hooded ones. Sliding his fingers slowly against her wet flesh, he smiles as her body shivers and she cries out softly. "I'm thinking that we should take this off," he offers in a husky voice.

Not answering him, she spreads her legs slightly, letting his fingers sink deeper into her. Leaning down, she drags her mouth across his ear and pulls the lobe into her mouth, using her tongue to lave it. Freeing his hands for a moment, he pushes her robe off her shoulders and helps her out of it. With a twinkle in his eyes, he lifts her top over her head and trails his hand up to her neck. Cupping it, he gently pulls her lips back to his. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, he moans softly as her lips close around it, sucking greedily, making him shudder.

Needing to feel her against him, Damon removes his fingers from between her legs, smiling at her pronounced pout.

"Please don't stop," she whimpers against his lips.

"Let me take care of you," he replies with a husky rasp before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Running his tongue across it, he smiles when he hears her moan and feels her knees begin to bend. Needing her beneath him, he circles her waist and gently pulls her with him as he lays back on the mattress. Shifting their bodies quickly, he rolls her over, pinning her underneath him as he slides his thigh between her spread legs.

"Much better," he purrs, his lips against hers, his hands moving up to thread themselves through her still wet hair. Shifting a little to the side, Damon lowers one hand to palm her breast. Whimpering, Elena arches her back off the bed and presses herself into his hand.

Trailing her fingers down his chest, Elena glides them over the skin of his stomach, smiling when he gasps softly against her lips. Caressing him, she slips her fingers under the elastic of his boxer briefs, sighing as she feels the hardness of his erection.

"Mmm..." she moans into his mouth, her fingers wrapping around him before she begins a slow caress.

"Elena," he grunts, his hips bucking against her hand, his own squeezing tighter over breast, making her whimper.

She drags her lips from his and whispers against his ear. "Feel good?"

With a breathy chuckle, Damon turns to her and suckles at her lips and then moves his mouth along her jaw, stopping at that spot behind her ear, the one that makes her squirm.

Hearing another soft moan, he replies, "Very good." Leaning forward, Damon brings his mouth back to hers, pulling her bottom lip greedily into his mouth, running his tongue back and forth over it. Reaching around to cup her most perfect behind, he pulls her flush against him, aligning her hips with his.

Damon moans into her mouth when she spreads her legs, cradling his thighs between them. With a heady groan, he presses his length into her, swelling deliciously as her wet heat grips him, making his head spin.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, Damon ends their sultry kiss long enough to trail his eyes down her gorgeous body, paying special attention to her swollen and aroused breasts. Elena meets his lust filled eyes when she looks up. Sucking her lower lip between her teeth again, she tantalizes him when her fingertips slowly trail across her tight nipples. Her breath catches at the sight of his almost feral looking eyes and wanting to tease him even more, she continues to stroke and pinch her nipples, making them both moan.

Watching her touch herself, Damon begins to lose what little grip he has left of his control. While rocking inside of her, he whispers, "I could watch you do that till the end of time."

Elena's eyes flutter at the sensations coursing through her body as she slides her fingers over them. Her center throbs with each thrust of his cock and her breasts swell and tighten as she continues to brazenly stroke them.

Watching his eyes darken with lust and hearing his breath comes in the same ragged spurts as her own, Elena raises her hips to meet every thrust, a symphony of whimpers and moans filling the room. As she moves her hands to stop caressing herself, he shakes his head and whispers, "Don't stop."

Dropping his mouth, he laves his tongue over her breast, her soft strangled cries stoking the fire within him. Moving to her other one, he drops his lips against its tip, pulling it deeply into his mouth to suckle hungrily.

Wanting more, Elena shifts slightly and throws one thigh over his leg, allowing him to drive into her even deeper. When he lets go of her breast, she captures his lips and slides her tongue past them, moaning when he sucks it deeply into his mouth as she grinds down with each thrust of his body. Jerking her lips away, she throws her head back with a guttural moan. Feeling the heat rising, she bucks her hips frantically, chasing her elusive release.

Bringing her head forward, Elena opens her eyes. They're almost black as she watches him move between her legs, working feverishly to give her what she needs. Lifting them to Damon's, she's met with a stare so full of carnal desire that it feels like her body's bursting into flames. Elena reaches up and threads her fingers through his as they lay against her breast. She moans his name, coming so hard it's as if a freight train plowed into her.

"That's it," Damon whispers, kissing her neck as she shakes against him. Feeling her tremors begin to lull, he rolls off of her but continues to rub their joined hands gently over her still aroused nipple as her breathing slowly returns to normal.

Needing his own release and wanting her to come a second time, Damon nudges her thighs apart and settles himself between them so his cock brushes against her hot center. Feeling his tip against her still engorged clit, Elena cries out softly, begging, "Damon..."

Pulling away only slightly, he kisses his way down her neck before trailing his tongue along her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, pulling gently. Feeling the way she grinds herself against him, Damon moans against her flesh. Looking into her eyes, he slowly surges forward into her tight body.

With their eyes staring at each other, Elena threads her arms around his neck and holds on as he lifts her body slightly to cup her bottom. He drops his mouth, sliding over her lips and begins thrusting inside her. As her wet heat coats him, Damon increases his pace and pulls away to bury his face against the crook of her neck as he pumps hard and fast.

Tightening his fingers against her bottom, he pulls her so close that his pistoning hips pound against her clit, making her whimper in ecstasy. Gripping his shoulders, Elena squeezes inner muscles tightly around him. Surging one last time inside of her, he loses the last vestiges of his control, releasing himself when he feels her orgasm explode around him.

Kissing the side of her neck as they ride out the violent aftershocks, Damon finally catches his breath and lifts his head to look into her eyes. With a smile, he raises his brow and teases, "Damn, that was..."

Still panting, Elena threads her fingers through the hairs at the back of his neck and with eyes still hooded, replies, "It was okay."

Chuckling, he kisses her lips as they fall against the sheets, it takes too much effort to do anything but lay there, the sounds of their breathing still echoing in the room.

When he can move, Damon leans over to kiss her shoulder and runs his hand over her round ass. Letting his eyes follow the movements of his hands, he shakes his head. "I can't even believe you had the nerve to ask me if your ass is enough for me."

Smiling, she shrugs, "I'm a woman, let's leave it at that."

Laughing, he continues to trail his fingers over her soft skin.

Sliding up to press herself against his side, she lays her head against his and sighs, "So I was thinking..."

"No, thinking."

Pinching his nipple, he yelps so she leans over to run her tongue across it to soothe the sting. Looking up at him, she smiles saucily at the lust brimming in his eyes. "No more ogling."

"I don't need to ogle when you're naked in my arms." He leans over to kiss her deeply, lowering his hand to squeeze her firm little behind. "Mine," he murmurs against her lips.

"I'm not exactly a fat bottomed girl though," she points out, quirking her brow at him while running her hand seductively over the perfect curves of his ass. As the sound of his laughter fills the room, Elena tilts her head back to look at his blue eyes filling with mirth.

"Just so we're clear," he chortles, "Your ass is perfect." And before she can utter a retort, he swallows it with his mouth on her lips and his hand between her legs...

* * *

 _Out of the blue, Jarka PM'd me, telling me how she 'stalked my reviews.' She told me that I should write. I blew it off, I never wrote anything, never had any desire to. Then one day, I wrote Halo, my first story ever. That lit the fire._

 _Jarka and Eva have been friends for a long time too, they're both from the same country and have actually gotten to meet each other._

 _Story title from the Queen song of the same name. It's my husband's favorite. We actually came across a Queen concert poster in a consignment store at home. It's from their first US tour in 1974 and tickets were $7.50. We had it framed and it's now hanging on one of my walls._

 _We hope you all enjoyed this fun little piece. Have a wonderful day and weekend. We'll see you next week._

 _Happy Birthday Jarka from both of us._


End file.
